U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,510 to Kittl describes a system for converting solar radiation into useful electric energy which includes a silicon cell and solar radiation conversion means integral with or spaced from the silicon cell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,674 to Rand is directed to an inflatable tent which is in the shape of a non-planar tetrahedron that is formed from a single rectangular sheet joined with itself along three linear seams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,731 to Schweig et al discloses a solar generator which comprises a plurality of lightweight sheets or panels assembled especially for spacecraft. The panels carry photocells, and the supporting structure may be folded. U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,943 to Withjack is concerned with a collapsible mobile solar energy power source having pivotally mounted solar panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,492 to Hanak discloses a stowable large area solar photovoltaic power module comprising a plurality of flexible large area solar panels interconnected by a flexible hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,878 to Anthony describes a solar energy electric generating system for space vehicles which directly generates alternating current from ambient light without the use of inefficient power conversion.